Weapon X
by Wingless205
Summary: Max is captured by Weapon X, where she meets up with Wolverine and X-23. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

" Don't be a fool." Fang snapped.

" I'm not." I said in a voice _totally_ calm for a Max under pressure.

" You are. This is foolishness."

" I still have my mission, and _you _won't help me." I turned a withering stare to each member of the flock. " I have no choice but to do it myself."

" Don't do it, Max." Angel begged. She gave me her Bambi eyes, but for once in, like, never, I was too angry to care. " You can't search for Itex alone."

Nudge's mouth opened. Oh, no. " You could get shot or skewered or harpooned and then we wouldn't be there to help you and you'd die and we'd be without a good leader! I mean Fang's a good leader and all and but he's just clueless sometimes no offence Fang you are good really but we can't loose you Max 'cause—"

" Come with me then!" I interrupted, hoping against hope. I even enjoyed the flush of anger creeping into Fang's face at Nudge's statements.

" We need a home, Max! Fang is right." Iggy said. Gazzy nodded ecstatically.

" But the mission—"

" To hell with the mission!" Fang roared.

" Fine!" I bellowed back at him. " Then I'm on my own!" Glaring at every one of them, I began to spiral downwards.

Fang dove after me, grabbing me by the upper arm. " You don't want to do this." He hissed into my ear.

I glared at him. I mean really _glared_. I glared so hard that he let go of my arm and leaned away from me.

" Yeah, I really do." Then I folded up my wings and dropped two hundred sixty miles an hour towards the Canadian wilderness about a thousand feet beneath my feathers.

Even after flinging my wings out, I landed heavier than I intended, and then realized that I had no idea where I was going. I had heard that there was a program around here that experimented on human beings. For all I knew, it wasn't a branch of Itex, but just as bad or worse. But now that I was here, I had no clue what it was, or how I could get there.

Turns out I didn't need to know. Life is funny like that.

Ten men jumped out of the forest around me, armored and carrying guns. I quickly assessed the situation. Yeah, sure, I could take on ten...if they didn't have guns. OK, yeah, I was screwed.

" That one's a mutant, right?" One of them asked another.

" Yep." He replied. " Look at the wings."

" Capture, then." Said another.

They all sprang towards me at once. I managed to give one a roundhouse kick to the stomache, knock another one out with his own gun, and break another's nose over my knee.

Suddenly a solid piece of metal struck me in the back of the head, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Yo. I just gotta tell you, I don't know everything about the Weapon X facility. I've never seen the X-men movies and have only read bit and pieces of the comics. So if I have something wrong, just tell me. Enjoy. ; )

* * *

I woke up to bright light. I opened my eyes, having to squint because my head hurt. I wasn't in a cage, which was sort of a suprise to me. It was more like a cell, with thick metal walls and a green beam that covered the front of it.

I looked around the cell. There was a cot against the far wall that held two people sitting side by side.

One looked to be a man in his thirties. He had bulging muscles and an overall rugged look, not to mention the wacky hairdo that sloped to the sides like a pair of crow's wings. The person sitting next to him was a girl about my age. The two had the same features, only the girl's were younger and more feminine.

" Where are we?" I asked tentatively.

" Inside your worst nightmare, Pipsqueak." The man snapped.

I laughed in spite of myself.

" Somethin' funny about your worst nightmare?" The man shot a glare in my direction.

I shook my head, still swallowing a laugh. " So who are you?"

" Depends on who _you_ are." The girl replied.

" I asked first." I pointed out.

" Logan." The man said. " Some call me Wolverine."

" Laura, X-23, take your pick." The girl snapped.

" Max." I replied.

" Well, Max," Logan said. " You're inside Weapon X, a program for experimentation on mutants."

" But I'm not a mutant!" I protested. " Not in the technical sense, anyway."

" Hardly matters." Said Laura . " That's good enough for them."

Almost as if on cue, a group of men came stomping down the hallway and stopped in front of our cell. " That's the new one." Said one, pointing at me.

" Excellent." Said another. " Bring her."

The next few hours were the most painful in my entire life, much worse than when I had been at the School. They did tons on tests, that involved poking and cutting and dunking in large vats of water to do who knows what! Eventually I just forgot what it was they did. I was only half-conscious when they dragged me back to the cell. It was only Logan there.

" Were's Laura?" I asked.

He shrugged.

I lay on the cot and groaned. " I need to get out of here."

" Oh, yeah, Pipsqueak?" Logan sneered. " Well if you got any bright ideas, please, do share!"

" Well I beg your pardon!" I growled. " Sorry I so offended you by stating the obvious!"

The men were back, dumping Laura on the floor in an unceremonious heap.

" It's virtually impossible to escape from here." Logan answered.

" Not impossible." Laura said. " We did it."

" We were lucky." He replied. " And now they've got us again. Good luck with that escape plan, Pipsqueak."

" Oh, I'm going to get out of here." I said. " Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

" Oh my gosh."

Iggy sat up and looked in Fang's general direction. " What?"

" This was a mistake. A big mistake." Fang replied, staring into the campfire. " We have to go back."

" You _just_ realized that?" Iggy stood and patted Fang's back. " Good for you. Ain't you smart."

" Yeah, I know I've been stubborn."

_" Stubborn?" _Iggy rolled his eyes. "_ Asinine_ is the better word for it."

" Yeah, that too." Fang tossed a log into the fire, watching the sparks go up into the night sky. " Wait…asinine? Where did you learn that word?"

" Max. Wake up, sleepers!" Iggy shouted in a black accent. " Fang was walking in darkness, along the path of Maxlessness that is wide and leads to destruction, but then he saw the light. Hallelujah!"

" Preach it, brother." Nudge mumbled sleepily.

" Fang, are we really going back for Max?" Angel gave Fang her world-famous Bambi eyes.

" Yes." Fang answered. " But we're leaving tomorrow."

Iggy cut his preaching short. " Tomorrow? You know how many things could happen to her between now and tomorrow?"

" We'd never find her now." Fang replied. " And we need our sleep. Tomorrow."

" Repent." Iggy mumbled, lying down. " Repent. Turn back to Max and be forgiven, or forsake her and be thrown into the darkness where there is much weeping and gnashing of teeth!"

Fang sneered. " Yes, Father Iggy!"


	4. Chapter 4

There is no time. There is no telling whether it is day or night. Not here in Weapon X.

I had just been brought back from another series of painful tests. I stared at a twisted pile of metal in the corner, sinking deeply into despair. The flock had no clue where I was, and even if they did they wouldn't be able to rescue me. None of my cellmates seemed to care about escape, and it made me angrier.

The metal twitched.

I stared at it, everything else far from my mind. I looked at it, and gave it a little push in my mind.

It twitched again.

I pushed harder, even imagining it lifting into the air.

The metal rose and hovered at eye height. My eyes widened. I had gotten a new power! I could move things with my mind!

I played with the metal for a while before I got bored and began to think again how I could get out.

Turns out I didn't need to think very hard about escape. Life is funny like that.

Another group came for us later. They dragged Logan, Laura, and I roughly out of our and into a courtyard. Gosh, it was so great to see the blue sky and the sun after what felt like days in the dark.

" Well, Pipsqueak," Logan said to me under his breathe. " You got your wish. If we survive this, then we're outta here."

" Survive what?" I asked.

The answered roared, and then came around the side of the building. It looked like a huge silver dinosaur, and the sight of it nearly stopped my heart.

" Predator X." Laura said.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked along, always on our guard to make sure no one was following us.

" You told me escape from there was impossible." I said to Logan.

" Of course!" Logan replied. " It was all part of the plan, Pipsqueak."

I rolled my eyes. " Right." I stomped ahead of them, searching the sky for any hint of five oddly-shaped birds.

Laura scooted in closer to Logan. " I've never seen you care for anybody like that since, well, since Kitty Pryde, I guess. I don't suppose Wolverine has a soft spot for youngsters, does he?"

Logan scowled at her. " Don't say that!"

" Oh no, I would never accuse Wolverine of being soft!" Laura chuckled.

" X." He said quietly, " Shut up."

The Flock

Fang circled the sky, looking through the trees with his raptor vision. So far he hadn't seen any sign of Max. He had sent out Gazzy and Nudge to fly around, looking for clues. Iggy and Angel stayed with him. Fang frowned down at the clearing. He had _thought_ that this was were they left her, but it was hard to tell.

" I'm just hoping something didn't happen to her." Fang commented.

" Something _always_ happens to her whenever she splits up with us." Iggy replied.

" Thanks, Ig." Fang said sarcastically. " That made me feel _so_ much better."

Just then Gazzy came zooming up, with Nudge behind him. He was breathing hard in panic. " Tell him, tell him!" Nudge insisted. " Tell him!"

" Two...Erasors!" He gasped, " Stalking...Max!"

" One of them looks like an Erasor this big burly guy he's kind of cute but the other one is just a girl but I think they're in it together and they're that way and they're stalking Max!" Nudge mananged to get all of that out without breathing. She took a deep breath and launched into it again. " But we have to help her because she doesn't know about the Erasors and...wait, Fang! Where are you going!"

" Where do you think I'm going?" Fang called flying away. " I'm saving Max!"

The rest of the flock followed. Fang skimmed above the trees, spotting Max. The two Erasors were following so closely behind her that Fang wondered that she didn't notice. " Max!" He called.

He saw her tilt her head back and look up, and her big brown eyes widen in surprise. " Fang!" She said joyfully.

Fang folded in his black wings quickly, aiming for the big burly Erasor almost directly behind Max. He barreled into him like a comet, knocking him flat in the snow. Fang then leapt up. " Max, we need to get out of here!"

Max's POV

I stared in shock as Fang landed heavily on Logan. Then he leapt up and yelled, " Max, we need to get out of here!"

Before I could respond, Laura launched herself at Fang. He ducked the kick she sent over his head, but then she brought her heel down on his back. Fang cried out and sank to the snow.

Nudge dove at Laura from the air. Laura spun around to meet her, but Nudge rammed into her chest, sweeping her feet out from under her. They rolled about in the snow, hitting each other. Thankfully Laura had her claws in.

" Stop it!" I yelled, " Both of you stop it!" No one was listening to me. The boys were hovering above us, Gazzy relating the details of the fight to Iggy.

I looked over to Fang. He and Logan were crouched, facing each other like cowboys ready for a showdown. " No!" I cried.

They sprang at each other. Logan had his claws fully out, extended towards Fang. Fang blocked them with both fists and then sent a kick to his midsection. Logan took the force of the kick and then slashed at Fang's side. Then they landed on the ground.

Fang put a hand to his side, and it came away bloody. Fang growled and ran at Logan. He did an outside-inside kick to his head. Logan ducked, then grabbed Fangs foot and twisted. Fang twisted at least three times in the air before coming down heavily.

" STOP!" I screamed. Fang had come to his feet and they were squaring off like boxers. " I said, STOP!" I ran over and grabbed Logan's arm.

" Please don't." I pleaded. Logan looked over his shoulder at me, contemplating.

Fang's fist smashed into his face. " I said stop, you stubborn assholes!" I roared.

Logan growled in anger and brought his arm back. I gasped and lunged for his arm, but his claws were already plunged up to the the knuckles in Fang's stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

" No!" I screamed.

Fang stared at his midsection in shock. Logan pulled his claws away, staring in horror. Fang slumped to the ground.

" No!" I raced to his side, and dropped to my knees beside him. " Fang! Fang! Please no!"

Nudge and Laura had stopped their catfight, and stood staring.

" What happened?" Iggy asked.

Gazzy was too stunned to speak. Iggy grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him face to face. " What...happened?"

" The Erasor guy just killed Fang." Angel sobbed.

Iggy dropped to the ground in an instant and felt his way over to Fang and I. He felt over the claw wounds. Then a blue light spread out from his fingers and covered Fang's midsection. Fang gasped, and the wounds healed over.

" You have a new power." I said in shock. " When did you get that?"

" Just now." Iggy replied. He looked just as shocked as I. We helped Fang to his feet. His t-shirt was still torn and bloodied, but the flesh underneath it was smooth and unscarred.

Now that I knew Fang was OK, I turned on Logan. " You!"

" I'm sorry." He said.

" I told you to stop fighting!"

" I'm sorry." He did look genuinely sorry. I stopped my tirade. Just then Fang growled, " You idiot!" He ran for Logan.

" Wolverine!" Laura shouted. " Watch out!"

Fang stopped in his tracks, staring at the famous mutant. " Wolverine?"

" WOLVERINE!" A small birdkid came diving from the sky, planting Logan in the snow again. Gazzy straddled him, shaking his hand so hard he was bobbing up and down. " Oh, Wolverine, sir, I've always wanted to meet you! You're like the coolest mutant on the planet! Oh my gosh, its so nice to meet you!"

Logan pulled his hand away in bewilderment. Gazzy caught sight of his claws and grabbed it back again. " Those are your claws? Oh my gosh! Adamantium, right? Cool! Can you show me how they work?"

" I can show you how they work on little mutant kids." Logan said, placing the tips of his claws on Gazzy's chest.

Gazzy didn't take the hint. He was nodding so hard I thought he was going to sprain his neck.

" Wolverine!" Laura snapped. " Be nice."

I chuckled, than turned to Fang. " While I really appreciate the effort and all, seriously man, you _don't _have to attack my friends."

Fang stared at them in embarassment. " Friends?"

I nodded.

" I thought they were Erasors." Fang mumbled.

" Nope." I replied. " Mutants."

" So you're Wolverine." Fang said. " Who are you?" He pointed at Laura.

" Laura, X-23, take your pick."

" I've never heard of you." Nudge commented.

" I have!" Gazzy sprang off of Wolverine. " You're Wolverine's clone!"

" Yeah." X-23 replied. " So I should be just as famous."

I turned back to Fang as Gazzy interveiwed Laura. " So where are we headed?"

" I don't know." He shrugged. " Where are you guys headed?" He asked them.

Logan and Laura looked at each other, and then said in unison. " The School."


	7. Chapter 7

We stood, staring in shock at the two of them.

" What?" They looked at us in confusion.

" What school?" Angel asked in a small voice. _It's so weird_. She said in my mind. _I can't read their minds_.

" Xavier Institute for Higher Living." Logan said.

We all visibly relaxed.

" I know that place!" Gazzy said enthusiastically. " Max, can we go there? Please?"

I looked around at all those faces, begging for a warm bed and food every day and a place where they wouldn't have to leave. I looked at them and I so wanted to say yes. But you know, leaders have to do hard things sometimes.

" No." I said. I held up a hand to all the protests. " I'm sorry guys. But we have a mission, remember?"

" You still expect us to 'save the world' or whatever?" Iggy said in disgust.

" Yeah, I do. I'm sorry guys." I replied. " Maybe some other time."

The flock sighed and gave up.

" We'll come there someday." I told Laura and Logan. " Just not right now."

" It was nice meeting you, Max." Laura said.

" Nice to meet you too."

Logan extended a hand. I took it, and then he pulled me into an embrace. " Good luck out there, Pipsqueak."

" Thanks, Logan." I replied.

Then I turned to my flock. We all flung out our wings and soared into the sky. To help Jeb. To save the world.

The minute my feet left the ground I began to miss X-23 and Wolverine already.

* * *

By the way, if any of you could come up with a better title, I would totally appreciate it!!!


End file.
